Greenaway Wiki:Policies
General Policies | Content | Discussions | Files & Media =General Policies= Respect for Others *The rules about user behavior are not meant to be all inclusive and each occurrence will be looked at individually, with room for discretion. *Everyone should have the right to feel safe and comfortable on this wiki. All users, regardless of status, are required to show the utmost respect to others at all times. No slander, harassment or insults will be tolerated at any time. **Examples of actions which will not be tolerated include but are not limited to: bullying (whether it's overt or subtle), taunts, mocking, making fun of other users, scornful remarks, sarcasm intended to hurt or offend, threats, blackmail, snide comments, giving unwarranted constant criticism of another user’s work or behavior, and making fun of people by calling them out on minor mistakes, such as typos or incorrect grammar. *The rules on this website applies to everyone; neither bureaucrats, admins or other staff members are exempt from the rules. *The objective of admins and staff is to enforce the rules to every user. It is strictly forbidden for admins and staff to willfully ignore it when someone breaks the rules, or give preferential treatment by deliberately letting a user escape warning or penalty for breaking the rules or give them an unreasonably mild penalty compared to other users. *The rules of proper user conduct apply to every aspect of this wiki, including warnings and blocks. Warnings and penalties are to be delivered in a polite and respectful manner; being overly aggressive or making fun of the recipient is not allowed. For example: A warning like "You have offended multiple users with your behavior and it needs to stop" is acceptable, but a warning like "stop acting like an idiot who enjoys embarrassing themselves in front of others" is unacceptable. *Admins and staff members are to treat other users as their equals, not their subjects. Divaesque behavior, such as having personal rules that you expect people to follow as if they're the wiki's rules or universal rules, is not permitted, nor is it permitted to punish users for actions which are not against the rules. *Delivering negative sanctions or punishing someone for exposing or bringing up serious issues such as bullying or harassment is not permitted. No one should be afraid to talk about or make others aware of what happened to them, or another user. Similarly, although only staff members can issue actual warnings (read the section below for more information), regular users are allowed to speak out against injustice. Admins and staff members are not allowed to punish or block someone for taking the victim's side or speaking out if they feel that a person, whether they're staff members or regular users, is treating someone cruelly. *Similarly, it is not, in any way, permitted to deliver negative sanctions for reporting a violation of the rules (this applies to both staff and regular users). People should be allowed to report any problem without fear of retaliation. Retaliating by punishing the person or telling them off for reporting you or another user is forbidden. This is a wiki, not a schoolyard. This means that should you or a fellow user be on the receiving end of a report by another user, it is not acceptable behavior for you to use the chat or wall messaging to intimidate, confront, or argue with the user about what was reported. *No minimodding. Minimodding occurs when a user oversteps the boundaries of their authority. (Such as warning another user about a policy violation) **We encourage users to make others aware of our policies, but actual warnings are the responsibility of the wiki staff. (The sole exception to this is any content that insults or slanders a user personally.) The reason behind this is that different users say different things; if everyone was free to do give warnings, we might get a situation where people don't know what to believe because they're getting conflicting information. **If you see any policy violations, please bring it up to a staff member. User Behavior *'Vandalism will not be tolerated'. Vandalism can come in many forms, ranging from deleting a portion of the page without proper reason to adding gibberish or foul language. If someone becomes a vandal, the administrators have the right to block the person for an indefinite amount of time depending on the severity of the act. *Comments on pages are expected to be appropriate. This means that there should be no inappropriate language, the comment should not be irrelevant, and should not be inflammatory. All comments are expected to use decent spelling, grammar and punctuation. Any comments insulting or harassing any users will be deleted; such comments will also result in blocks. *In the case of an edit war, the two opposing people are expected to solve their problem for themselves. Get a neutral party to give an opinion. If they cannot do that, an administrator will step in. *We do ask that major format changes (such as adding or deleting sections on articles) be run by the community first to get a consensus. Ask any staff member for details, or feel free to start a discussion. *''Insulting/slandering other users is not permitted''. It is the right of any user to remove or request the removal of any comment, thread, or message wall post that is insulting or slanderous to them personally. Harassing users in this way will result in lengthy blocks. If You Are Blocked/Banned *If you are blocked or banned and want to appeal it, please use your message wall on THIS Wiki, or contact an administrator on their wall on the Community Central Wiki. *If you are blocked/banned on this Wiki, it is NOT appropriate to follow any Staff Member (or any user involved with the block/ban) anywhere other than Community Central to protest. This will result in your block being extended here. *If you are blocked/banned on another Wiki, do not follow the blocker here to complain. Sockpuppeting *"Sockpuppeting", using another account to circumvent a ban or block, is not permitted on Manifest Wiki. If it becomes known that a user is sockpuppeting, their sockpuppet will be infinitely blocked, and the block/ban on the original account will be extended. Site Purpose *This is a wiki for the NBC television series Manifest. As such, our content should not be posted on other wikis or websites. Neither should their content be posted on ours. Please be respectful of other people's hard work. Canonicity of Media *What is canonicity? Something is canon if it is considered valid in the Manifest universe. For example, an event occurring in a promotional video is not canon to an overall timeline: the event didn't really occur. *Where it applies, the Manifest Wiki treats events and statements made in other show-related media (such as books) as canon. =Content Policies= Editing Policies Page Creation Some kinds of pages that should NOT be created on the Wiki are: *Family tree pages *Pages for character relationships - such as "Jared and Michaela". **This includes but is not limited to "ship" pages. Character Page Names When naming a character page you should use their real name. Characters should be named by their first and last names, seen with Michaela Stone, Steve Stone, Jared Vasquez, Grace Stone. If the characters is much more frequently known by a shortened version of their name, to the extend that the other is simply a formality, that will be used as their first name, seen with Ben Stone, Bill Daly. When a character is only known by their first name that should be the title of the page, as seen by Enrique, Beverly or Glenn. If the character is only known by a last name but has a frequently used title they should have the title be used as a first name, as seen in Caption Riojas. When the real name is not known but they are called something frequently that's the article name, seen in The Major. If there is no frequently used title they should use the credited name. Changing Infobox Images & Quotes *Changing a pages infobox image or quote must only be done by staff members. This is to prevent edit wars. Page Format *To see what a character page format looks like, click here. General Page Edits *All information edited into a character/item/location/episode page must be written in the user's own words. Do NOT copy and paste in information taken from other sites--including pasting in character history summaries, whole episode recaps, and/or trivia information. Do NOT take summaries or information from another site and try to switch or reword paragraphs to make it look like your own work. *When creating links, use the target article's full title. No link should pass through a redirect. *Do NOT add categories that are inappropriate for the page. *Do NOT create new categories without a previous discussion. Character Edits *For appearances listing on episode pages, the names of the characters confirmed to appear in an episode are written in as per what the official NBC press release says. *For writing character history summaries, nicknames of the characters, or shortened versions of the character name are NOT used; such as Michaela Stone being referred to as "Mick". Appearances Edits *For the appearances template on a character/item/location page, only add "appearing" if the character/item/location is a physical manifestation within the episode. For example: Flight 828 appearing in the background of an episode scene. For "mentioned", only add it if the character/item/location is referred to by a character. Edit Warring *An edit war is the repeated undoing of edits (or re-adding information) by different editors. This is unproductive and detrimental to the wiki. **The Manifest Wiki defines an "edit war" as occurring when one editor reverts (either via undo, rollback or by adding/removing information manually) an edit three times in a short period (usually 48 hours). *If someone undoes an edit of yours, it is NOT appropriate to undo their edit. Please, start a discussion in the article's comment section or on the forums to reach a consensus. You can make your case for your opinion there and get unbiased opinions on the subject. *Once an edit war gets too heated, the article in question might be temporarily locked so a consensus can be reached. *Any editors engaged in edit warring will be warned, and possibly blocked, depending on the situation. User Page Edits *Users are allowed to edit their own however they want, as long as they don't interfere with other areas of the wiki. This means a user is not free to categorize their page, for instance. Staff members can and will edit a user page if it is categorized or if it uses a template that does not belong to a user page. **Users can include as many links as they want in their user page. If a page that is being linked to gets deleted or renamed, an administrator can edit the user page to fix the link. *Users are also entitled to making subpages to their user page. Examples of subpages are "User:Nick Branson/Page" or "Lady Rapunzel/Test". *Do NOT edit somebody else's user page or subpages unless you have express permission from the user itself or from an administrator, or you are undoing vandalism. Otherwise, editing somebody else's userpage may result in a warning and, eventually, a block. Spoiler Policies *Spoilers need to come from a reliable source and should be referenced in articles. Reliable Sources *Sources that are usually reliable will always link back to the article they got the information from. IMDB is not always correct, and due to any registered user having access to edit information on there, IMDB is not trusted as a true source. Please do not use fan sites of Manifest as source or reference links. **When adding character appearances in future episodes, it must be from a reliable source such as a professional media organization or from the actor him or herself. An image that is not directly stated to have been taken during the filming of a given episode is not an acceptable source. Speculation Edits *Pages for a character, item, or location that does not exist in the Manifest universe, or has not been confirmed to appear by a reliable source such as a press release, cannot be created. *We do not add information to already existing articles that is unreasonably presumed to be fact, has not appeared on the show, or has not been confirmed by a reliable source. =Discussion Policies= Comment Policies Purpose of Comments *'Do not' use comments to discuss theories or thoughts on the article's subject. Please use the for this. Only post comments about changes we can make to the page. Any others will be deleted. Discussions Policies *We expect all users utilizing our discussions to be respectful of each other. Slander, harassment, and insults will result in lengthy blocks without question, and the offending post will be removed. **Deleting any such comments does not make them disappear, even removed comments can be seen, including post revisions, and removed content is subject to these rules. *Do not post the same discussion or reply more than once. There is no need to post things repeatedly, and such actions will result in warnings and blocks. *Refrain from using excessive caps. There's no need to shout. *Do not start discussions just to advertise or spam. Such discussions will be deleted. *Keep the discussion on topic as much as possible. Remember, you can always change to another topic and start a discussion there! Discussions that go off topic excessively and for a long period of time will be considered spam and may be closed because of it. Chat Policies Unacceptable Behaviors *Excessive use of caps *Excessive cursing *Harassment/slander of another user - this includes insults directed at the room or users *Entering chat just to advertise another Wiki/chat/site/etc. *Entering chat just to complain/protest a ban/block on another Wiki *Users engaging in the above behaviors will be warned by an staff member. If the behavior continues, they will be "kicked" from the chat. If the user returns and continues, they will be banned for a period of time. If the behaviors continue after blocking, longer blocks will result. **It is the discretion of the administrators or chat moderators to extend bans, and to ban without kicking, depending on the severity of the offending behaviors. =Files & Media Policies= Image Policies Image Properties *We ask that images be in the highest quality possible. *ALL images must directly relate to the show or the wiki. No other types of images should be uploaded to the Wiki, or will be deleted. This means no fan art, fan-made Manifest material, or images just to put on your user page. Any such images will be deleted. *Do not upload any images that violate any copyright. Acceptable internet sources for episode stills are Netflix, Hulu, NBC.com, iTunes, Amazon and Google Play. These websites have licensing agreements with NBC to carry the show. No other websites are acceptable. **When you upload a screenshot, it becomes the property of the Manifest Wiki. Screenshot contributors do not own the screenshots they upload. No special rights will be accorded to the person who uploads the screenshot. **Do not upload cropped screenshots. In the occasion a cropped image needs to be uploaded, this will only be done by staff members. *The Manifest Wiki does NOT use photos watermarked by other sites; any such images will be immediately deleted. Additionally, please do not take watermarked photos and crop out said watermark; photos doctored this way will be deleted as well. *Do not upload images with a logo on it. *Do not upload images from Tumblr, Fanpop, Seriable, or any social media site. *Do not upload images with letterboxing ("bars" around the image). *'Do not upload images that already exist on the Wiki' – Please check the galleries you intend to put the image in, and see if the photo already exists on the site. Duplicate photos added to a gallery will be deleted from the Wiki. *If you upload an image, you must place it in all applicable galleries, and place it in its proper chronological place. Other people should not have to do your work for you, and a deliberate refusal to follow this rule may result in a block. *If you upload an image, you must license it properly. This is done by using the dropdown on the upload prompts, or by visiting the file page and adding the proper template. Images not licensed will be deleted. *If you have any questions regarding our naming policies or what images are or are not acceptable, please ask a staff member. Naming Images *When uploading images, please use the following naming style: "xyyzzz" where "x" is the season number, yy is the episode number, and zzz is a short description. An example would be "102Plane.png". This identifies that the image is from Season 1, episode 02, ("Reentry") and describes what is in the photo. Users who do not comply with this rule will be notified, and if the user continues to ignore the proper photo naming format, he or she will be blocked as necessary. *Some forms of punctuation and other symbols hinder with the proper functioning of links and images. These are the only symbols allowed on file names: **Letters A-Z **Numbers **Exclamation marks **Hyphens *The proper naming format for Infobox photos is "InfoboxXX", where the XX is the name (in the case of crew or other media) of the subject. Galleries *Galleries are to contain images only. This means no videos. *When taking screenshots to save as photos and upload onto any gallery, please utilize the entire screen. Do not upload irregularly shaped photos that only capture part of the screen as those are not acceptable, and will be subject to deletion. *If creating a Gallery page, please make sure to formulate it so that it looks like the other pages. Character Galleries *Character galleries should include headers for episodes the character appeared in, in chronological order, and photos should be arranged chronologically in each episode section. *Images that do not show a character's face (such as those showing only the back of their head) or their full body should not be included in galleries. Episode Galleries *The episode stills section should be in chronological order. Location/Item Galleries *Include only images that clearly show a significant portion of the interior or exterior of a location or item. Extreme closeups inside a location should not be included. **An example would be Ben sitting in a seat on the plane that shows only Ben. Since there is not a significant view of the location, it should not be included in the location gallery. Infobox Images *Cropped images are discouraged from being used in infoboxes, and will only be accepted when absolutely necessary. *Infobox images must only be changed by a staff member. This is to prevent edit wars. Video Policies *Videos must be relevant to the show; such as sneak peeks, promos, deleted scenes, or DVD extras. Any videos not directly relating to the show will be deleted. *Do not upload duplicate videos. *Do not upload videos just to use them on a user profile. This is a waste of server space. Category:Manifest Wiki